No Words
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: This is an alternate ending to The Debt, and what would have happened if David hadn't died.


**Hi everyone. I recently watched The Debt and I loved it but wasn't entirely happy with the ending. So I decided to write an alternate ending, if David hadn't died. I do not own the characters or the film they rightfully belong to Matthew Vaughn. I'd like to say a huge thank you to Dara Tavar for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading. **

* * *

He watched her intently as he asked, "What if we could go back? If I had waited for you… if you had come. Would it be different?"

"We can't go back," she said adamantly, watching as his face fell before she turned to leave. The feelings she'd had for him all those years ago had risen to the surface and she couldn't handle them for fear of what would happen.

"I still love you, Rachel." The words hit her and she turned to face him.

"I never stopped." He'd covered the distance between them, his breath caressing her face.

"David," his name came out as a whisper as his hand went to her cheek, stroking the scar gently as she locked eyes with him.

"Would it be different?" he repeated the question again, searching her eyes for the answer even though he already knew it.

"Yes, you know it would have been."

He kissed her then, all the love he'd kept inside for her melting into it.

She fell into his embrace, her hands in his hair before falling to his back.

His tongue teased her lips until they parted as he dipped inside wanting to taste her, feel her like he had twenty-two years ago when they had been in the flat.

She was like vanilla and he couldn't get enough, her hands had snaked back up to wrap around his neck pulling him closer to her. As they kissed it was like déjá vu as it felt the same as it had when they were younger, passionate. She didn't want to let him go.

She knew she'd made a mistake when she had slept with Stefan but she could never say that Sarah was a mistake. She had thought about David every day, feeling bad about the way things had turned out. But being with him now, time seemed to slip away as they had been given a second chance and she knew she didn't want to lose him again or be apart from his arms. Twenty-two years had been a long time for both of them.

When they eventually broke apart for air, still holding her, he whispered into her ear, "Are you staying in the hotel?"

"Yes."

Without another word, she took his hand and they walked out of the auditorium, going straight to the elevators.

* * *

With the apartment door closing behind them, he shrugged his coat off throwing it onto the chair before pulling her into his arms and gently placed his mouth upon hers. But unlike the kiss in the auditorium, this was soft and tender as he grazed her lips with his before venturing inside to stroke against her tongue, bringing it to life.

As they continued to slowly explore each other, making up for lost time, he helped her out of her jacket.

At that moment just kissing was enough until they broke apart once more.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," he whispered against her ear as he grazed it gently before making a trail of sweet hot kisses down her neck, her skin burning at his touch as he continued to her shoulders moving the blouse to the side to get better access.

When it would go no further, he began to unbutton her blouse quickly until it fell to the floor. He undid her bra as well before continuing where he had left off, placing kisses on every inch of her skin, as her hands were in his short black hair.

When he came to her breasts, he took one breast into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, continuing to lathe and stroke it until the ripe bud became hard as it popped from his mouth.

He teased the other breast with his hand, rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger as she moaned at the contact. Once that was also hard, he watched as she undid his shirt with her fingers.

He threw it to the floor, his chest rising and falling as her hands smoothed up and down the expanse of his chest, running across the greying hairs before her hands went to his back, stroking up and down as she felt the muscles roll beneath.

Just being able to touch him like this gave her so much joy.

After divesting each other of their remaining clothes, they fell into bed, slowly kissing, touching, and exploring each other.

He pressed against her thigh, hard and needy.

She moved beneath him slightly, as his weight pressed against her, but she was comfortable beneath him as she parted her legs as he moved between them, his member pressing against her entrance.

She pulled his head down to hers, and saw in his eyes that he was seeking admission to enter. She kissed him, approving his entry and as he returned the kiss, he slowly entered her inch by inch until he was fully inside her as her walls tightened around him, making him groan.

He never looked away from her eyes as he pulled out only to thrust in to the hilt, stroking against her g-spot spectacularly. Just stroking there made her clench around him further as she moaned into the room, "Oh… David… I need you… more… please…"

He obliged continuing to thrust in and out of her over and over slowly at first, but he sped his pace up, continuing to stroke against her slick walls until he hit her sacred spot at the centre. The pleasure that had slowly been building inside her erupted as she came around him, bucking up to meet his thrusts.

This was his undoing as his thrusts became erratic as he groaned and spilt his seed inside of her in three long bursts before collapsing onto her body, his face resting in the crook of her neck.

After a few moments he pulled back and met her lips, his heart swelling before he pulled out and laid beside her in the bed**.** He had his arm wrapped around her as she rested her head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.

"I love you, David," she said.

"I love you too, Rachel."

They stayed silent for some time before she spoke. "What you said earlier about telling the truth, you're right. I can't keep living a lie or lying to Sarah she deserves to know."

He exhaled. "I'll come tomorrow. I don't want to be away from you any longer. We've spent twenty-two years apart and now you're here in my arms I can't bear to let you go."

They kissed once more before settling down to sleep.

* * *

The next day Rachel told the truth about what had really happened with David by her side throughout. Everyone was in shock, especially Sarah, it took her a while but she eventually forgave her mother and father. When Rachel eventually tracked down Vogel with the help of David and Stefan, he had attacked her when she had confronted him. He had stabbed her several times but she had managed to fight him off and when the police had arrived he had been arrested.

David had raced straight to the hospital and the wait was the most agonizing time of his life at the thought of losing the woman he loved.

Rachel had made a full recovery with David by her side.

As David had wanted, Vogel stood trial for his crimes in the war and was sentenced to live the rest of his days in prison.

* * *

A year passed and Rachel and David were inseparable. They married in a small ceremony.

As they made love that night on their honeymoon, they knew it had been fate that had brought them back together for which they would always be thankful.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
